A Day in the Life
by MissWorded
Summary: Ever wondered what's really going on our leading lady's head? Katara's view, live and uncensored! [Chapter Three: Definite Zutara action. It's not even vague anymore.]
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Me no ownie. 

Hello all! I am a relatively new Avatar-Fandom writer, and I don't mind exploring the reality of things. Like what's really going through Katara's head. Observe!_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day 1**_  
**Currently: **Leaving my childhood home. Break out the tissues!  
**Mood: **Bittersweet.  
**Music: **Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson

Well, Gran-Gran slipped this journal in at the last minute, and I may as well make use of it. I'm so exited! I'm going to the North Pole!

Father would be proud of me, I know it.

-Kat

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day 186**_  
**Currently:** Traveling with Aang  
**Mood: **Acerbic. Sardonic. Cynical. Sarcastic. Derisive.  
**Hit List:** Pretty much any person I come in contact with. And DAMN, that's a lot.  
**Music:** Hung Up, Madonna.

Katara.

That's me. Katara the responsible, Katara the logical, Katara the water bender, Katara the pure.

You know what? NO. How 'bout Katara has _depth_? Yeah, there's a concept people! There's more to me than THAT (see above). "Katara the hormonal teenager" or "Katara the snarky bitch" would be a little more fitting. Or at the very least more descriptive.

I haven't been able to write in a while obviously. Too busy trying to AVOID BEING KILLED. Yeah, fun stuff!

Anyway, in my defense (to all of you prissy, stuck up snobs out there who were born with a silver spoon up your ass), I can't be virginal all the time. Example: Jet. Yeah, I _totally_ hooked up with him because he had a _great_ personality. Hel-_lo_! Megalomaniac much? He was _hot_. Why else would I, ya know? But some people just take it the wrong way. Oh no, she didn't realize he was really a crazy, power-hungry weirdo... Riiiiight.

I've got a bad girl side – who doesn't? Some just show it more than others, right? Right.

Signed,

Katara the pissed off.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Day 205**_  
**Currently:** In a cell, in some Earth Kingdom town (controlled by the Fire Nation. Yay.)  
**Mood: **Frustrated w/ the men in my life.  
**Hit List:** Mostly Sokka; got some Aang in me to, though.  
**Music: **L.O.V.E., Ashlee Simpson.

You know, I just got around to thinking that the stupidity of men could sink no lower. Enter Sokka! "I'm _hungry_, Katara!" _Then don't eat all the food we have during your midnight snack sessions, imbecile!_ Sokka, I love you dearly, but you can be so utterly **dense**, it's bordering on disgusting.

And then Aang, sweet little Avatar that he is, suggests that we just "stop in" at a large, seaside city to get some more supplies because "We need other – eh, stuff, too, Katara, don't you think?" The sympathy he feels for beloved brother is almost as sad as Sokka's eating binges. And, by the way, he _never_ gets fat, that jerk.

And, of _course,_ the town that we pick to stop in has just been taken over by the Fire Nation! Wow, things were just getting better and better... And even after that, even after they _realized _that a good portion of the Fire Nation Troops were swarming Agni's Canker Sore (Yeah, as if the name wasn't enough foreshadowing...) even after I pointed all these facts out to them, they STILL wanted to go!

Why are men so stupid?

And (Ye gods!) we got caught. And, mostly likely, that utterly delicious excuse of a prince is probably on his way here. Yes, Zuko is hot, both literally and figuratively. Haru was cute, but Zuko is genuinely hunkalicious.

He he he... I wonder what Sokka would do if he could hear my thoughts right now? Probably scream and rant about the purity his sister and the Water Tribe's honor.

-Kat

* * *

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

So... yeah. One review, but I WILL NOT GIVE UP! The BURNING POWER OF YOUTH resides within me!

* * *

_**Day 207**_

**Currently:** STILL in a cell, STILL in Agni's Canker Sore. Joy!  
**Mood:** Boooored...  
**Hit List:** Too bored to think about it.  
**Music:** Stickwitu, Pussycat Dolls

As you can tell, I've grown bored. I've amused myself with thinking of different pick up lines for Zuko. Who, by the way, is really hot. I'll just put my best ones here:

_You can dilute my bloodline any time..._

Nah, that's a little too... gross.

_Damn! If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged, you exile you!_

That has real merit.

_Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. No, wait, that's just a twinkle._

Ooh, better not draw attention to the eye... shamed in an Agni Kai and all that.

"Hey Katara, you looked really spaced out just now. What's up?"

Ah, Aang. You choose the worst moments to be perceptive. "Well, besides the fact that we're trapped in a cell, surviving on gruel and dirty water, and probably going to be turned over to the Fire Lord, everything's just _peachy_."

"W-what?" Oops, must've startled the poor thing. He can't be let on to my "true nature".

"I said, I was thinking of pick up lines to say to Zuko."

"WHAT!"

Maybe that wasn't the best recovery...

_**-- **_

_**Day 210**_

**Currently: **Being interrogated by Zuko. Yum.  
**Mood: **A little afraid, but also very... excited? Yeah, let's go with that.  
**Hit List: **Nobody in particular.  
**Music:** Gold Digger, Kanye West.

"Where is the Avatar?"

I don't say anything. I wouldn't resist, but it's part of the whole Savior of the World's Sidekick thing. Damn.

So here's the story: Zuko arrived just as we were escaping. I stalled while they ran for it. Don't ask me how I convinced Sokka to do that. Let's just say it involved a certain picture from a Christmas party and leave it at that. He convinced Aang, and then they were off. Zuko captured me (kinky!) and here we are.

"Where is the Avatar going?" Again, silence. Wow, he has the look - where he's really trying not to hit me and be the bigger man, but it's not really working, so he's trying to keep his temper under control. And he's _still _hot.

"What is your relationship with the Avatar?" Okay, annoying redundancy making him minimally less hot. I just can't resist being snarky.

"Why, I'm his whore of course."

His eyes widen, once again reaffirming my hypothesis that the male species is the most gullible I've yet to come across.

"I'm _kidding_! He's _twelve,_ for cripe's sake!"

The old man in the corner of the room is having a "coughing" fit. Ass. However, he seems to be the only one with any thing resembling common sense.

Zuko looks miffed. "How dare you, _peasant_!"

"Hey, at least it's only this old guy. It's not like Aang's here to witness your wordy defeat at the hands of a Water Tribe girl. And who the _hell_ are you calling peasant, by the way?"

_**-- **_

_**(Still) Day 210**_  
**Currently:** In the brig. Arrgh, mateys. This _really_ sucks.  
**Mood: **A little pissed, but otherwise unharmed.  
**Hit List: **I'd say Zuko, but then I'd have to practice necrophilia. Not cool.  
**Music: **Total Eclipse of the Heart, Bonnie Tyler.

Yeah, snarky retorts? Not such a good idea. Frickin' Fire Nation exiles and their frickin' _feelings_...

I think my little... ah... "crush" on Zuko is developing into something more. Like an obsession. Yeah, he's really hot (I think we all know that by now) but I'm finding myself wondering how he feels.

It's really kind of irritating.

Hey, it's that old guy again. He's the one who brings food. "Hello again, girl. It seems you've upset my nephew quite a bit."

Oh, so this is Zuko's uncle. "Yeah, I can have that affect on people."

He laughs. "Care for a game of Pai Sho?"

"Eh... I don't know how to play that..."

He's grinning. I'm a little scared. He looks a lot like the evil monkey-bear that lived behind Gran-Gran's igloo. (Which I SWEAR exists, even if that idiot Sokka doesn't believe me...) "I can teach you!"

**_-_**

_**(STILL) Day 210**_  
**  
Currently: **Being beaten in Pai Sho. Stupid Iroh.  
**Mood: **Extremely frustrated.  
**Hit List:** Iroh, Iroh, and Iroh. Did I mention Iroh? (I don't like losing.)  
**Music: **We Are the Champions, Queen. (I HATE Queen.)

Losing sixteen times consecutively isn't good for the heart. Especially with my current blood pressure. How does he keep doing that!

"Victory again! Maybe next time." He's moving to leave, and shakes his sleeve out. There's a little click on the ground, and –

"HEY! THAT'S MY LOTUS TILE!"

Mother f – of pearl! That little – why I _oughta_ – I'll sock him a new one!

"Cheating, scheming, ill-bred Fire Nation _scum_!"

_**-**_

_**Day 211**_

**Currently: **Eh... watching?  
**Mood: **A little bitter... Mister Megalomaniac just arrived.  
**Hit List: **Pretty much Jet. (Freedom Fighters, my ass...) He's interrupting my Zuko time.  
**Music: **_Jaws_ Theme.

So...Jet has taken to pirating. Interesting career choice. I wouldn't really have pegged him as a water man after I froze him to that tree.

I got lucky seeing him... I was being taken up to Iroh's room for interrogations (again) when he made his move. Anyway, he decided to attack Zuko's ship. Not too smart, I'd say. A group of trained Fire Nation soldiers, some Benders included (pretty sure that cheating bastard Iroh is a Master), against a rag-tag crew of randomly-aged kids and teenagers.

I do dislike the Fire Nation (and with good reason, I'd say), but I _hate_ Jet. He was using barbaric (FIRE NATION) tactics. Sinking to their level is unacceptable, and that's what he did.

Okay, here's an amusing summary of what happened:

**Jet:** I am Captain Jet, of the S.S. Freedom Fighter! RAWR! For the misdeeds the Fire Nation has committed, including... blah, blah, blah... and, most of all, refusing to give me, Jet, the title of the hottest male all around...blah, blah, blah... every Fire Nation soldier on this boat shall die! I see you've recruited the Water Tribe slut! She's not very reliable, you know...

**Katara: **Heifer say what!

**Zuko:** I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, and I shall defeat you for destroying the sanctity of this Fire Nation vessel... blah, blah, blah... you will pay... blah, blah, blah... and I will kill you for insulting my woman!

(Okay, I may have embellished that a bit. But a girl can dream, right?)

**Zuko: **(Shuts Jet up with a well-placed roundhouse kick)

**Katara:** (swoons)

And from then on out, the hottie Prince Zuko displayed his stunning endurance (snicker snicker) against the sexy but tragically stupid rebel leader, Jet. Yeah, that was sweet.

ANYWAY. Just waiting around I guess. My interrogation was postponed until further notice, because the ship -

**_--_**

**_Day 212_**

**Currently: **Sitting in my cell! GEE, what the HELL else could I be doing! (I am in a very, _very, **very, VERY **_bad mood.)  
**Mood: **IS THAT EVEN A NECESSARY QUESTION?  
**Hit List: **Every single person on this frickin' ship.  
**Music: **Move Bitch, Ludacris.

Okay, as far as I can tell, we were in a storm. A very large storm. They seem to have forgotten they have a prisoner, but I do hear lots of yelling. Oh, and did I mention that I am up to my ankles in water, and that I have no guar-

Waitaminute...

**-**

**_Day 212 (10 Minutes Later)_**

**Currently:** Escaping.  
**Mood: **Smug. Verrrrrry smug.  
**Hit List: **Nobody in particular.  
**Music: **I'm Just A Girl, No Doubt.

Damn, I'm good. As hard as it will be to leave my sexy, traumatized little prince, I've got loads to do. Saving the world, taking care of Sokka, staring at Zuko (from afar), et cetera, et cetera.

I wonder what happened to this ship anyway. The guard said something about a huge leak; that was why he left. There's a huge hole in the hull of the ship and –

"AHAHAHA! YOU CRASHED INTO AN **_ICEBERG_**!"

-

**_Day 212 (Two Minutes Later)_**

**Currently: **Recaptured.  
**Mood: **Despite being recaptured, _extremely _amused.  
**Hit List: **None. Too busy being amused.  
**Music: **Still No Doubt.

An iceberg. An _iceberg_! That is absolutely priceless! Sokka will _die_ when he hears this...

To the average person, this may seem like a perfectly reasonable excuse. But I happen to be from the Water Tribe, and when your idiotic, fifteen year old brother can pilot a boat better than a group of trained soldiers, it's not funny. It's **_hilarious_**.

Okay, let's recap. Got captured by Fire Navy (the delightful specimen Zuko specifically). Was unsuccessfully interrogated. (Go me!) Jet took up pirating and attacked the Fire Prince's ship. (Confirming my guess that any man who is both really hot and really smart is probably gay. And Jet is _not_ gay. Not gonna go into details, but _trust me_. Bleh.) Judging by my surroundings (icebergs) and current events (icebergs _and_ Fire Nation Navy stupidity and you know what I just realized? Fire Navy... what an oxymoron.), we are somewhere near my tribe! Gee, I wonder who will help the Fire Navy through the treacherous icebergs of the South Pole, where their newly-acquired captive grew up, incidentally? He he he...

_**- **_

_**Day 212 (Two Hours Later)**_  
**  
Currently:** Steering.  
**Mood: **Still amused. (As in, just looking at a Fire Nation soldier will send me into a fit of giggles amused.)  
**Hit List:** Maybe Iroh. Now that the novelty of the iceberg incident is wearing thin, and I still haven't recovered from that whole lotus tile thing.  
**Music: **Touch the Sky, Kanye West.

"Come up in the spot lookin' extra fly... Lalalalala..."

Crap. Now they're giving me weird looks.

"Do not give me that, honey! I can pilot this ship better than you can, so don't even think of disrespecting me, got it?"

He snarled. Hehe. These idiots make me laugh. "Don't disrespect a Water Tribe peasant? One from the boonies, no less? Wouldn't dream of it." He said sarcastically.

Aw HELL no. This mutha is going DOWN!

* * *

Uh oh. What's she gonna do this time? Find out next on... A Day in the Life: Katara's Finally Comes Out! 

And no, not like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Who's seen the latest Avatar eppies? I HAVE! Go me. The swamp one was cool. I was all like, "Don't mess with the swamp, biatch. The swamp OWNZ." It was pretty cool.

* * *

_**Day 219**_  
**Currently: **Wandering around the South Pole.  
**Mood: **A little nervous.  
**Hit List: **Myself. I am SO stupid.  
**Music: **Don't Lie, Black Eyed Peas. 

So... yeah. Been wandering around the South Pole for a week now. 'Kay, so here's what happened: I got super pissed at that one guard... what's-his-name. Naturally, I decided to crash the ship and we've been wandering all around ever since! Really, REALLY fun stuff.

Here's the problem: I don't want to lead them to my tribe, because then Zuko might force them to do something. Whatever that could mean, I don't know. However...

1) I told them I was taking them to the Southern Water Tribe.

2) In reality, I have no idea where we're going.

The only positive thing is that they can't be like "Hey, we passed this snowcap ten minutes ago!" because they all look alike. Geez, what a cheerless little wasteland I used to live in. Still, I'm a little nervous. Gah, Zuko's glaring at me again.

"Are we there yet, peasant?"

Need – distraction – **_NOW _**-

_Zuko- can I have directions... to your heart?_

Ah, sweet relief.

_**- **_

_**Day 220**_  
**Currently: **(STILL!) Wandering.  
**Mood: **Annoyed.  
**Hit List:** Zuko again... damn, for such a hot guy, he sure is annoying.  
**Music: ** Walk On, U2.

Ooh, he's looking pretty steamed over there... in more ways than one. Hehe.

"Peasant, we've been wandering for OVER A WEEK. We are STILL NOT THERE. Why is this?" His voice seems calm, but his posture suggests otherwise. You know, this is getting kinda old. Maybe I should just tell him we're lost.

**Angel:** Yes, you definitely should. What do you have to benefit from continuing to wander? Maybe he could help you find some way off this godforsaken ice lump.

**Devil:** "What do you have to benefit" she says. DUH! Spending more time with ZUKO! You know, the super-HAWT, super-RICH prince over there? Besides, he could certainly warm this place up... nudge nudge, wink wink...

**Angel:** It's not very nice to lie. Besides, you have to go help Aang save the world! You don't have time to dawdle.

**Devil:** A little dawdling never hurt anybody. Especially when Zuko's around. Yummy.

I think I like her idea best.

**Angel:** Not fair! She has hormones on her side!

"Are you going to ANSWER ME, peasant?"

Uh...

"Sorry-I-don't-really-know-where-we-are..."

He paused.

Oh crap. I'm dead. He's gonna fry me.

"I BEG your pardon?"

It's all over. I'm dead. Done for. _Done for!_

"Did you actually just tell me that we've been wandering around for MORE than a week and you have no idea where we're going!"

Game over, man! _Game over!_

"Um...what's that?" Whoa, I was just using that as a distraction, but is that actually a person running towards us? Living things can inhabit this little slice of desolation?

"Katara!"

No. Frickin. WAY.

"Haru?"

-

_**Day 220 (15 Minutes Later)**_  
**Currently: **Walking to my home village.  
**Mood: **I'm conflicted! Should I be happy that I'm going home, that Zuko isn't going to fry me, and that I'm seeing Haru again? Or should I be PISSED THE HELL OFF because Haru blurted out in front of Zuko that he knew where my home village is?  
**Hit List: **Haru, because he blew it? Iroh, because he's a cheater and I hate Queen? Ozai, because he's a sadistic megalomaniac asshole? Ashton Kutcher (does this need explanation)? EVERYTHING'S SO CONFUSING!  
**Music: **You Drive Me Crazy, Britney Spears.

Okay, so here's a summary of what happened:

**Haru:** Katara!

**Me**: Haru?

**Haru:** Hey, what up girl? Sorry to drop in on you like this, but I came on a peaceful delegation with some other Earth Kingdom folks to help rebuild the Southern Water Tribe and when little Shahdi said he could see you from the watchtower we're constructing, I just couldn't resist coming out to get you! And don't worry - I know the way back to your village EXACTLY. I know it for CERTAIN. There's no way in all of hell and the Fire Nation I could be led astray.

**Zuko:** Hello peasant.

**Haru:** Who are you?

**Zuko:** Your worst nightmare. Lead me to the Southern Water Tribe.

**Haru:** Out of a nightmare, definitely! I mean, just look at that face... Hey, you're that Zuko guy, aren't you? Wow, that's certainly a doozy of a scar ya got there. What happened?

**Zuko:** (FASHOOM)

**Haru:** (unconscious)

So, yeah. I had to heal Haru and he regained consciousness in a few minutes. Unfortunately, he had already revealed to Zuko that he knew where I lived, so we're pretty much screwed.

Now entering the Southern Water Tribe. Wow, they've really spiffed it up since Master Pakkun got down here. People actually have houses. Fancy schmancy.

Well gee, I wonder why everybody's glaring at us. And please, note the sarcasm.

"Katara?"

"Hey, Gran-Gran. Good to see you again."

"Why did you lead the Fire Prince here!" She looks pretty upset. Better shift her focus elsewhere.

"Eh...Haru, why don't you take this one?"

Suckah.

_**-**_

_**Day 221**_  
**Currently:** Listening to a bunch of NIMRODS talk about how MY tribe SUCKS.  
**Mood:** Annoyed.  
**Hit List:** The Fire Navy crew. EGAD! Just. Stop. BITCHING!  
**Music:** You Can't Always Get What You Want, The Rolling Stones.

Okay. So. We've only been here less than a day and the crew will not shut up about ANYTHING! I mean, do they really expect us to give them the frickin 5-star treatment! "Well gee, let bygones be bygones, right? Come! Sit! Have some seal jerky!" No, thank you very much. After you DECIMATED our village, our houses may be gone but our self-respect was left intact.

"You're soooooooooooo cool!"

Gee, Shahdi, thanks a whole lot. You know, that's just not cool. "Hey, Shahdi, come here for a sec."

"What is it?"

"Did ya know how the Fire Navy first got here?"

Ooh, look at him, just quivering with excitement! Ah, the childlike wonder on his face is so very refreshing. Just wait until I crush all his dreams and dreadful misconceptions about the Fire Navy.

"Well... they crashed... into... an iceberg..."

I think that good ol' Zukes and the Fire Navy'll have to get used to the sound of hysterical laughter for a while.

**_- _**

**_Day 221 (Night)_  
Currently: **Sharpening my mad waterbending skillz. Gotta represent, homies. South siiiide!  
**Mood: **Relaxed. I guess waterbending is good stress management.  
**Hit List: **Actually... nobody. ...I feel very empty all of a sudden.  
**Music: **River of Dreams, Billy Joel.

I love me some exercising. This is a perfect opportunity to diversify my techniques. I swear to ANGI, I'm getting so tired of that frickin' water whip. Pirate? Water whip. Firebender? Water whip. Annoying, binge-eating Sokka? Water whip. Exiled prince? Water whip (Or maybe just a normal one. Hehe). How boring is that (at least in regards to the first three)?

"Hey Katara." Go awaaaaaaay, Haru... I'm working on technique ideas. Maybe... a tidal wave?

"So...um... I just wanted to tell you..." I'm thinking...whirlpool. And not like those little sissy ones in drains. Like... the Charybdis of waterbending. Would that be sweet or what?

"I really, really like you!"

Ooh, ooh, I got it! Hurricane. HURRICANE! Wait, crap. What did Haru say? Maybe if I just turn and smile, he'll –

Crap. Um, you know when I turned around just now? Haru was, um, leaning into peck me on the cheek, and, um, well, I was turning and whoa this is awkward. Gah, lip on lip contact (and it's not Zuko)! Haru, you're cute, but you're not my beloved, angsty firebending prince! I mean, it's not serious or anything, but still...

_**-**_

_**Day 222**_  
**Currently: **Being awkward. Hoo boy. Awwwwkwaaaaaaaard.  
**Mood: **Very tense. And slightly pissed at Haru.  
**Hit List: **Haru. Again, it involved Zuko. Hmm, a pattern emerges...  
**Music:** Complicated, Avril Lavigne

Okay. So. Not only was that totally awkward, I heard something stomping away from our (brief and very un-fireworks/angelic choirs/etc) embrace. Turned out to be Zuko. And now he's kinda pissy, and I don't know why. Hey, here he comes now!

Usually, I'd be excited, but his face is back to the good ol' air of superiority. I sense a zinger on the horizon...

"I suppose peasants of a feather flock together, right?"

Oh NO he just did NOT! "Look here, _Zukey_, I don't know what's been wrong with you, but if it can be remedied with a fight, by all means, BRING IT!" I know it's daytime – not my strong suit – but because of the temperature we should be pretty even. What is his problem, anyway? I mean, it's not like I've done anything! And he's only been like this after – I... was kissed by Haru... last night..

Oh, sweet seal jerky... is Zuko... is he...

...JEALOUS?

HAPPY DANCE!

* * *

Didn't really like this chapter. Feh. 

Charybdis (ka rib dis) - you'll only know what this if you've read the Odyssey, by Homer. AKA the MOST BORING BOOK EVER. I mean seriously, just watch the Simpson's version. Same story, much more amusing.  



	4. Chapter 4

I know… it's two years late and oh-so short. But here it is.

* * *

_**Day 230**_**  
Currently: **Flying on Appa with HER. Grrrrr…**  
Mood: **Pissed off! (My blood pressure would be so much better if I wasn't surrounded by idiots. Pity me!)**  
Hit List: **She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**  
Music: **Girl Fight, Brooke Valentine

Okay, so Sokka and Aang FINALLY managed to rescue me after that horrendous yet wonderful stint in my hometown. Why horrendous yet wonderful, you ask? Horrendous, because GOD, the South Pole is DEPRESSING! And ugh, Haru kissed me. Awkward much? Wonderful, though, because I found out that Zuko has a crush on me! Hooray!

But back to the present time. While I was away, Aang picked up an Earthbending teacher. I was so relieved because I thought we could finally get this war thing on the road, you know? Kick some Fire Nation butt, right? Keep Zuko as a prisoner of war, that sort of thing…

But then I MET the girl.

"Sugar-queen"? Seriously? Is that all she's got? Bitch, _please_!

"Look honey, why don't take that abnormally large chuck of earth out of your arse and stop being so damn self-centered!"

"Well, excuuuse me!" Aang and Sokka look scared. Good. It's a woman's duty to strike fear into the hearts of men.

"At least I have some bending skills!"

Oh.

Hell.

NAW.

"That a challenge? Bring it on, midget!"

"Oh, it's already been brought, sugar-queen!"

**Day 230 (Night)  
Currently: **NOT injured! Take that, Toph!**  
Mood: **Torn between 'victory-dance-happy' and slightly worried. Not about Toph though, cause she's a freakin PANSY!**  
Hit List: **"The Blind Bandit"… ha, bandit, my ass… also, that machine thingy. Idk what that is, but it's freaking me out. **  
Music: **We are the Champions – Queen (wow, I suddenly LIKE Queen)

Well, I definitely pwn'ed Toph in our "friendly" spar… okay, so it WAS mainly because I had healing abilities… but I still won!

The only thing I'm worried about it the fact that this machine thing is chasing after us like-_whoa_ and it won't stop and we're all really tired and this is ALL TOPH'S FAULT because she wouldn't stop arguing with me or do her fair share of the work! I am perfectly justified in thinking this way! There are no flaws in my logic whatsoever!

Argh. This lack of sleep is really getting to my brain. Ah well, maybe our problems will just go away and we won't have to worry about them! Right?

Yeah, okay, I'm not fooling anyone. This saving the world gig is seriously getting old.

Oh, damn! It's back! I wonder… it's pursuing us so vehemently… could it be my love…? "Zuko?"

"Katara, what are you talking about?"

Errr… "Maybe Zuko's following us."

"Who's Zuko?"

"Nobody _you _need to know about." She better keep her hands off of my man!

"Katara, chill! Toph, Zuko is the crazy prince chasing after us who wants to regain his honor by capturing Aang."

"And he has a ponytail, like Sokka."

"DAMN IT AANG, IT'S A WARRIOR'S WOLFTAIL!"

**Day 231  
Currently: **Bleeeerggghh. SLEEEEEP.**  
Mood: **Tired. **  
Hit List: **Too tired.**  
Music: **The Lion Sleeps Tonight, The Tokens.

I will attempt to recount our experiences of the past day. It will not be easy, because I'm tired. But I shall persevere!

**Toph:** I hate you!

**Katara:** Well, the feeling's mutual.

**Toph:** I'm running away!

**Katara:** You do that then. …Oh, darn! Well, time to find a badgermole.

**Aang:** Damn it, Katara! First Jeong-Jeong, and now Toph? FAIL.

Yeah, so that was great! Now Aang won't learn Earthbending and it's basically my fault. Oh, and then of course those three crazy beeyotches from the Fire Nation had to get all up in our grillz. That was annoying!

**Tai Lee: **Omigosh, you're, like, totally cute!

**Sokka: **…thanks?

**Katara: **Your friend should have her head checked.

**Mai: **Tell me about it.

**Tai Lee: **Oh, shut up Mai! He's waaay cuter than Prince Zuko!

**Mai: **(She totally über-blushed. Well, it was an über-blush for a frigid bitch. How dare she! He's mine!)

Yeah, so I found my rival in love: Mai of the Frigid Bitchassness. Not one of my best days. But wait! It gets even better! We finally managed to shake off Needs-Ritalin and Needs-Prozac and met back up with Aang, who was fighting Zuko's sister, Azula. She did this hilarious impression of her brother… which was totally mean and uncalled for. But funny. And then Zuko showed up! Le gasp! And then Toph showed up with Iroh, that cheating bastard! Le doublé gasp!

So we were all fighting and stuff, and yeah, and then we thought Azula had FINALLY surrendered, because hey, all of us had just overpowered her – pretty pitiful, I know, it took like six of us to get her down – and then she STILL managed to get in a parting shot at Iroh! He looked pretty bad too. Azula of the Psychopathic Bitchassness, we'll call her.

I was trying to be all nice and help the dishonest jerk with my TEH AWESOME healing skillz, until Zuko – ZUKO, the boy with whom I am heavily in lust and definitely not anything resembling anything other than lust, especially not love, which would be reallllllly awkward anyway, so we might as well just skip that altogether – got all pissy and shot fire at us. He shot fire at me!

All in all, today's not been my best. What's a girl to do?

_Hey Zuko… do you have sunburn, or are you always this hot? _

Oh, pickup lines. Always my sweet relief.

* * *

If anybody's paying attention... I'd love to hear what you're thinking. :D


End file.
